Birds of a Feather
by Sesshybabes
Summary: Years later,Harry would remember this moment as an important crossroads in his life.As Dumbledore would later say, it was a moment of choice.Only, there was no right and no easy path here.A moment of fate that would define him more than he could ever know


Birds of a Feather

_Directly from J.K. Rowling's work_

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

**Author's Note**

* * *

I'm trying really hard not to repeat too much of Rowling's work in the story. I trust most of us have read it and loved it. So, no need to repeat what we already know. However, since most of the story is going to be changed to Harry's new viewpoint, some repeat is necessary. Obviously, the further along I go, the less the books are going to match up with the story. Basic events will be the same, but from a different point of view.

This story is going to be about how different the series would be if that chance first encounter with Draco Malfoy went differently. I've always wondered: what if Harry Potter had met the Malfoy family and made friends with Draco first? Further on, some other things will also differ, but it's mainly about the same Harry we love from the series forming different first impressions that changes how he views the wizarding world.

I'm trying not to make Harry or the Malfoy family very OCC. Yes, they're snooty and bigoted. However, the events of the 6th and 7th books have made me think they're actually close-knit. Lucius is just hard on Draco sometimes because he's the heir, etc. but I do think he and Narcissa actually love each other and their son very much. I also think they're a very crafty family. If they have a chance to get the Boy-Who-Lived on their side, I think they'd take it. And while Draco is, undoubtedly, a spoiled, arrogant coward, there's more to him than that as seen in the 6th and 7th books. I think, underneath it all, there's a redeemable little boy. Also, at this point in the story, Harry's very impressionable. After all, his whole world has been turned upside down. It's a very vulnerable moment for any eleven year old. I'm just trying to give his Slytherin side more development early on.

Others might have tried similar stories to this (and I think I've read some), but most of them didn't satisfy my hunger for a story that didn't seem too farfetched to be something the Harry from the first book that I know and loved would do. I wanted one that seemed plausible. I hope I do ok. :D

Oh, yes. Standard disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, my name would be J.K. Rowling, and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. ^^

Without further ado, the plot:

* * *

**The Whims of Fate**

"It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." - Anthony Robbins 

* * *

_One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life – more money than even Dudley had ever had._

"Here we are. Flourish and Blotts. Now, yeh jus' take this list an' go an' get yer books," Hagrid said, pointing where it said Course Books on the crumpled parchment.

"Where are you going, Hagrid?" Harry asked, studying the store they now stood outside of. Plenty of shoppers were coming in and out, mainly families clutching a sheet of parchment like him. One girl with bushy brown hair came out carrying two huge stacks of books before her father – well, he presumed it was her father – insisted on carrying some of them for her.

"_I'm off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. I hate them Gringott's carts."_

_He did still look a bit sick, so_ Harry wandered into the crowded bookstore, weaving his way through the hordes of shoppers. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books. An elderly man in a fuchsia robe argued with another man just as grey-headed as himself in a violet cloak while they both clutched an old, thick tome between them. A pair of teenage girls were giggling loudly over a magazine. A large family of redheads bumbled past him, the smallest boy accidentally running into him. He gave a mumbled 'sry' and walked past without even looking at him.

'How rude,' Harry thought as he noticed a book called _Defending Against the Darkest of Arts_ by Shelda Defender, a large book covered in black silk with red calligraphy. And just a few books over and down a row was the last book on his Hogwarts list, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble.

Harry quickly located the rest of his books, but Hagrid still wasn't back. So, Harry decided it couldn't hurt to explore. He skimmed the aisles, looking at several interesting books. One book called _Light or Dark: The Nature of Magic_ by Lucifer Michaels depicted a furious battle raging between two groups of wizards, one with white robes and one with black robes. Another called _Muggle Fairytales: The Truth and Fiction for the New Muggleborn_ by Aurora Cindersoot showed a proud knight battling a dragon with a wand and a sword. There was even a book about his new school called _Hogwarts: A History._

A flashy cover caught his eye near the Defense section where he had begun his browsing. _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Just the thing to threaten Dudley with.

Harry stepped forward and reached for the book only to stop short when he bumped into somebody. He quickly snatched his hand back and turned to apologize to the boy next to him. The boy had a pale, pointed face that was currently sneering at him with blond, slicked back hair. Next to him was a man with the same pale, pointed face and sneer with long blond hair and a beautiful, haughty woman with blond hair. Harry vaguely thought she'd be beautiful if her nose wasn't turned up as if she'd smelt something quite foul.

The boy opened his mouth when the man's eyes seemed to widen just a bit and focus just above Harry's eyes. He gripped the boy's shoulder suddenly, and the boy turned to him, confused.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely," the man murmured silkily, finally looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. …?" the man said, holding out his hand to him expectantly.

Harry stared at it a moment, startled before taking it and answering, "Potter, sir. Harry Potter." He figured the man probably already knew but was just trying to be polite about it. All the same, Harry appreciated the gesture.

"Ah. Well, it certainly is a pleasure running into you here, Mr. Potter," the man replied, oozing charm. "I am Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife, Narcissa. My son, Draco, is going to be attending Hogwarts this year for the first time. I assume you are as well…?"

"Yes, sir. Pleased to meet you," Harry replied nervously, unsure how to act around the obviously wealthy wizard. He reminded Harry of some of the snooty nobles from Ms. Hollister's history lessons. Still, Harry envied his confident demeanor.

"Of course. But, where are your guardians? Surely _Dumbledore_ wouldn't be sending the Boy-Who-Lived to get his school things alone?" the man spat the headmaster's name as if it left some unpleasant aftertaste.

"Oh. N-no, sir. Hagrid's been showing me around," Harry stammered. He wasn't sure if he liked this Lucius Malfoy or not. On the one hand, he seemed to be the kind of man the Dursleys would like, if he was a normal person, rich and arrogant. Of course, on the other hand, he seemed to epitomize wizardkind and everything Harry wanted to be, confidant, powerful, and composed.

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled up in a sneer. "So, Dumbledore is sending out the Saviour of the Wizarding World alone with a… _man_ who can't even practice magic. I can only imagine the impression you must have of wizards after that. Perhaps, we could show you around, show you what it truly means to be a wizard. You must be anxious to ask so many questions I'm sure. Draco, why don't you keep young Mr. Potter company while your mother and I go buy this book for him-"

"Oh, no, sir!" Harry stammered, flushing in embarrassment. "Th-That's very nice of you, sir, but I couldn't-"

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy said, with a casual wave of his hand. "I am only doing my duty as a Governor of Hogwarts by encouraging its students' interest in magic, after all… Now, Draco…" the man trailed off, snatching the book from the shelf.

"Yes, Father," the boy answered, turning back to Harry as his parents swept off towards the clerk. "Hello. My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, offering his hand just like his father had.

"Potter. Harry Potter," Harry repeated, also shaking the younger Malfoy's hand.

"So, where have you been to already?" Draco drawled, sounding bored. "I just escaped from Madame Malkins. Stupid woman kept pricking me. My mother and I met up with Father here. After this, we're going to look at wands," he ended somewhat excitedly at the prospect of getting his wand. Harry could sympathize. It was what he was looking forward to most, too.

"Well, Hagrid and I came through the Leaky Cauldron, and then we went straight to Gringotts. Then, we came here."

"So, you haven't gotten your wand yet, either? Father thought about going to Gregorovitch, but Mother convinced him to go with the traditional Ollivander's. After all, the Malfoys have been buying from them for a long time, so why change now when they obviously are still of superior quality? The Ollivanders are still-"

"I'm sorry, who?" Harry interrupted, already confused and feeling stupid.

"The Ollivanders? Merlin, don't you know who they are?" Draco said incredulously.

Harry shook his head, wishing he could just melt into the ground and disappear. Oh, why didn't he ask Hagrid more questions earlier? He felt totally embarrassed. Dread crept through his veins. There was so much he didn't know! How would he ever catch up?

"What, were you raised by Muggles or something?" Draco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Um… Well, actually…" Harry murmured, staring at his feet.

"You-you _were_?" Draco cried. "Dumbledore let the Boy-Who-Lived be raised by-by muggles! That's absurd! Wait until my father hears of this!"

"It-it wasn't that bad…" Harry whispered dejectedly, feeling utterly pathetic. It was ridiculous, now that he thought about it. He was famous here – a hero even for defeating a powerful, evil wizard, and he couldn't even hold his own against his muggle relatives.

Draco didn't seem to hear him as Mr. Malfoy and his wife came back. Mr. Malfoy raised one aristocratic eyebrow and stared at him while Harry continued to stare at his feet as he accepted the book and murmured his thanks.

"Father! You won't _believe_ what Dumbledore's done! He sent Harry Potter to live with muggles!"

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes widened in alarm while Lucius' eyes narrowed back on Harry who was blushing red with shame.

"So, Dumbledore left you with muggles, did he? Everyone always did wonder where he'd sent you. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, the whole wizarding world clamored to be the ones who would raise the Boy-Who-Lived. I, myself, even petitioned for guardianship. But, Dumbledore got to you first. He wouldn't tell anyone where you were – not even the Minister of Magic. He only said that you were safe and in good hands. I must say, he's either more senile than he appears, or he's more manipulative and cruel than I gave him credit for."

Harry looked up at Mr. Malfoy, startled. Him? People wanted to adopt him? All his life, Harry had listened to his relatives tell him about how worthless he and his parents were, how nobody would ever want him. Was Mr. Malfoy telling the truth? Did the whole wizarding world want to adopt him? If so, then why was he left at the Dursleys, where he was totally unwelcome? Why would Dumbledore leave him there? Hagrid had nothing but good things to say about Dumbledore, but then he worked for him. If Dumbledore _was_ the one who left him with the Dursleys, then Harry wasn't so sure if he liked the man.

Harry frowned. What did Mr. Malfoy mean? Manipulative? Cruel? How? And why wouldn't Dumbledore tell people where he was? Harry might not know a lot about the wizarding world, but he figured this Minister of Magic was the one in charge. If so, then why hadn't the Minister demanded to know where he was living if everyone cared so much?

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. But, what do you mean? I mean, about Dumbledore being manipulative and cruel. And, why didn't this Minister of Magic just demand to know where I was living?"

Mr. Malfoy gave him a calculating look, as if he was wondering just what he should tell him. He seemed to come to a decision as he gave a small smirk.

"Dumbledore believes the war with the Dark Lord isn't over. The Dark Lord will be back one day, and he knows it. For some reason, he seems to believe that only you can stop him again," Mr. Malfoy said, seemingly amused by the idea. Harry didn't blame him. How could Dumbledore expect a kid to defeat one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time again? The first time was probably just a fluke somehow; Harry didn't feel more powerful than Draco. He certainly knew less.

"But, how? I don't even remember how I did it the first time, sir. How does he expect me to do it again? And what has any of this to do with my growing up with muggles?" Harry asked, desperate to understand.

Lucius sneered. "What better way to ingratiate you to him than by rescuing you from a life with the muggles and sending one of his own men to give you your first impression of the wizarding world?"

Harry felt cold and sick, and he clenched his fist to stop from crying. He felt numb. What kind of person would do that to someone else? Hadn't the man ever even checked up on him? What was he getting himself into by going to a school run by the man who was the cause of all the pain he'd felt growing up, feeling unwanted and worthless? The man who left him on a doorstep of magic-hating muggles with nothing but a letter...

"As for the Minister… Dumbledore is a hero of the wizarding world that everyone looks up to, following him unquestioningly. Even the Minister would not have dared to challenge his word lightly, especially after a war with a Dark Lord. The Minister would have been a fool to stand against him, and Dumbledore knows it."

Harry felt angry. It seems Dumbledore was behind every terrible thing in his life except…

"It's no wonder he got your parents killed, really. I heard that it was he who got them involved in the war in the first place."

Harry's face must have showed some of the rage and betrayal he felt for Lucius smiled cruelly at him for a moment – a rather nasty expression on the handsome man's face – before he once again adopted an aura of supreme aloofness.

"Of course, the new Minister, Cornelius Fudge, is worse than Millicent Bagnold ever was when it comes to Dumbledore, constantly owling him for advice. The man can't ever seem to think for himself. Fortunately, Fudge has begun to rely on more suitable sources than a senile headmaster," Lucius stated, a small victorious smirk creasing his mouth.

At that moment, Hagrid appeared in the front window. He_was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. _Harry looked at him, giving a small, uncertain smile before turning back to the Malfoys. They were all sneering at Hagrid. Suddenly, Harry felt very uncomfortable. He liked Hagrid. Hagrid had first told him about the wizarding world, first talked to him about his parents, first made him a birthday cake, first gave him hope of something better… But he also worked for Dumbledore, who Harry was slowly coming to realize he did _not_ like. And he believed the Malfoys didn't like Dumbledore either. However, judging from the hostile sneers, they didn't like Hagrid any better. While the Malfoys seemed a little too self-important to Harry, he did respect them. Well, Lucius at least. He wasn't sure yet if he liked them or not, but he was certain of one thing at least. Lucius Malfoy was not a wizard he wanted to cross wands with. He didn't want to alienate the powerful wizard if he could help it, especially since this Dumbledore might not have the best in mind for Harry. He wasn't stupid though. He knew better than to trust the Malfoys. After all, they'd only just met, and they didn't exactly send out a very trustworthy vibe. Yet, he just had a feeling that they hadn't lied to him. At least, not yet.

So where did that leave him? Did he go along with Hagrid and pretend nothing had ever happened? Or did he take the Malfoys up on their offer to show him around? But then, what to tell Hagrid?

Years later, looking back, Harry would remember this moment as an important crossroads in his life. As Dumbledore would later say, it was a moment of choice. Only, there was no right and no easy path here. It lasted only an instant, but until much later, Harry would never realize how important. A moment of fate that would define him more than he could ever know.

Harry glanced one more time at the Malfoys, muttered 'one moment,' set his books down, walked out the store, and shuffled over to Hagrid. Hagrid grinned and gave him his ice cream (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). He was about to ask about Harry's books when Harry cut him off.

"Listen, Hagrid, I was wondering if I could meet up with you later. You see, Draco and his family offered to show me around, and I, uh, well…" Harry trailed off awkwardly. Harry may not like Dumbledore, but he did like Hagrid. He didn't want to offend him or anything. So, he figured if it sounded like he just wanted to hang out with his new friend instead… Well, wasn't Draco his friend? Harry wasn't sure.

"Well, I 'spose I don' see why not. I'll, er, just meet yeh later in the Leaky Cauldron in a couple o' hours," Hagrid said, looking like someone had just trod on his puppy. His ice cream dripped down his hand and onto his coat, but he didn't seem to notice. Harry instantly felt bad and was about to just change his mind when Hagrid went on.

"Now, where's this Draco fellow? Draco who?"

Harry swallowed uncomfortably before steeling himself. "Draco's inside the store still with his family, the Malfoys," Harry said casually.

Hagrid sputtered, dropping his ice cream. "The Malfoys! Blimey, Harry! What yeh hanging with their lot fer?"

"Um, I just met them in the bookshop," Harry said, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "They seemed decent enough."

"Listen, Harry, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Yeh see, old Lucius there was a –" Hagrid whispered nervously before Harry cut him off.

"I'll be careful, Hagrid. Promise. I just want someone my own age to talk to," Harry said. And it was true, Harry realized with a start. He'd never had anyone his own age to talk to, not really. Dudley and his friends had always made sure of that. Here, there was no Dudley, no Piers, no Dennis, Gordon, or Malcolm. Maybe he could finally make friends of his own.

Hagrid scrutinized him closely, and Harry fidgeted uncomfortably before Hagrid finally gave a reluctant nod. "Well, ok, I suppose. Just, be on yer guard, Harry. Them Malfoys are not to be trusted."

Harry nodded. "I will. See you later, Hagrid," Harry said, turning to go back into Flourish and Blotts. He glanced down at the melting ice cream in his hand and quickly began to eat what hadn't dripped down onto his old, ratty trainers. He screwed his eyes shut a couple of times when he got ice cream headaches.

Once he was done, he went back inside to look for the Malfoys, hoping they were still there. His heart sank when he saw that they weren't where he'd left them, and he dejectedly began to go pick up another copy of all his schoolbooks when a hand grabbed his shoulder, gently spinning him around.

It was Mrs. Malfoy.

Harry felt instantly relieved at her cool smile. She gently handed him his stack of books and guided him to the checkout line where her husband and son were waiting. Harry absently noted that he was correct. When not sneering, she was quite beautiful.

"You didn't really think we'd left, did you?" she asked, amusement coloring her soft voice. Harry blushed. That's exactly what he'd thought. His expression must have given him away for she chided him gently until Draco and Lucius noticed their presence.

"There you are, Potter! Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd just left," Draco exclaimed snootily. Harry noticed the relieved expression on his face though and was instantly warmed. Draco did care. 'Git,' Harry thought fondly.

"Just Harry," he mumbled, unable to keep a small, shy smile off his face. Draco grinned before schooling his face into a superior expression, nodding seriously. "Well, just Harry, call me _just _Draco then," he teased.

Harry grinned. Draco may be rude and spoiled, but he thought he could grow to like him.

Draco and Harry chatted as they checked out. The Malfoys had also picked out a few books they put in his stack that they recommended he read in order to grow accustomed to the wizarding world and his 'rightful place.' He wasn't quite sure what Mr. Malfoy meant, but he decided not to question it. Amongst them were more books on magical theory, etiquette ("Father makes me read that nasty stuff, too. It's necessary for a proper young wizard, Father says, but personally I find it rather dull."), laws, customs, and more defense books. Included was also the book he'd seen earlier on Hogwarts itself. Harry just shrugged and bought them all. He figured they would probably be dead useful even if a little dull.

As they walked out, Draco was going on and on about a sport named Quidditch after Harry had mistakenly interrupted him by asking "What's Quidditch?"

Draco gave him an incredulous look. "You don't know what Quidditch is? It's only the greatest sport ever! I've played loads of Quidditch! _Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. _Anyways, it's…" Draco continued, while Harry listened interestedly.

A little further down the street Mr. Malfoy interrupted Draco by asking Harry where he'd already been. "Just Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts, sir," Harry replied. Mr. Malfoy nodded and led them into a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry entered in after the Malfoys. As soon as they walked through the door, Draco stopped talking and all three put on aloof, slightly sneering expressions. Harry frowned.

_Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. _She frowned when she saw them enter, probably because they'd been by earlier, when she saw Harry standing awkwardly behind Draco and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Just escorting young Mr. Potter here for his robes," Lucius remarked nonchalantly. Harry frowned when Madam Malkin gasped and stared at his forehead for a moment. Harry hastily smoothed his bangs over his forehead which seemed to snap her out of it. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you'll just come this way…" she said, leading him over to a stool. She stood him on a stool, slipping a long robe over his head, before beginning to pin it to the right length. The Malfoys followed, keeping enough distance between them so Madam Malkin had plenty of room to work.

Draco eventually relaxed his rigid poise enough to lightly chat with Harry about the newest, greatest broomsticks. Apparently a new broom by the Nimbus Racing Broom Company called the Nimbus 2000 was the best broom out at the moment.

Just as he thought he was finished and was about to step down and get off, Mrs. Malfoy cleared her throat. "We'll also be ordering a few other clothing items," she said smoothly. Harry blinked, wondering what she was talking about.

Mrs. Malfoy then calmly proceeded to order him pants, trousers, shirts, robes, cloaks, socks, gloves, and various other clothing items he needed. When he asked why, she simply sneered at his current attire and said, "Do you _want_ to walk about wizarding London dressed like some muggle waif?" She gently put her hand on his shoulder to lessen the impact of her harsh words.

Harry's ears burned with embarrassment and hurt while at the same time he felt happy that somebody finally cared if he had nice clothes or not. Harry settled on feeling happy, after all, he could see the warmth and concern in her eyes for a moment before she turned back to Madam Malkin, the haughty expression once more on her face. If Harry admitted it to himself, he was embarrassed to be dressed so poorly, especially next to the well-dressed Malfoys. But, he wasn't sure if he'd gotten enough gold out for all this…

Mr. Malfoy must have seen his anxiety for he said quietly, "Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter. We're paying for it. Think of this as an investment in your future," he said, smiling predatorily. Harry was not fooled. Lucius Malfoy was not the kind of person who struck him as doing something for free. Harry had a pretty good guess that if he agreed to this, he was agreeing to a lot more than a little help paying for some new clothes. He was agreeing to an alliance with the Malfoys or at least a few favors. At any rate, he'd owe them. That probably wasn't the healthiest idea. On the other hand, alienating them was probably unhealthier. Besides, he had the feeling they wanted to be on his good side as well. So, they probably wouldn't ask for anything extreme in return. Still, that was a lot of probablies…

Harry gulped nervously before saying with as much confidence as he could muster, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy nodded approvingly while Madam Malkin rang up his clothing items.

"I'll have them all done in a few hours for you to pick up," she said. Mr. Malfoy nodded, and once again, as a family, the Malfoys left as stiffly as they had entered, Harry walking awkwardly behind them after changing into some of the new clothes Madam Malkin had made instantly. They were muggle clothes as he still had to meet Hagrid later and go back home. He wore a green shirt that 'matched his eyes' and black trousers. His ratty trainers stuck out in his new outfit, so the next shop they went to was Cordwainer's and Cobble's. There, Mrs. Malfoy picked out several different wizarding boots in dragonhide and leather, a few muggle trainers, and a couple of nice dress loafers and Oxfords. This time, Harry insisted on paying, and he walked out of the shop in a nice pair of black Oxfords.

They quickly wandered down the street to buy parchment, quills, and ink. Harry had even _found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote_. As they were walking down Diagon Alley, Harry quickly noticed a lot of people seemed to stare at the Malfoys as they passed, some quite enviously. As a result, Harry got stared at a lot, too. He decided to follow the Malfoys' example as best he could, straightening his spine and looking impassive. He probably just looked awkward and nervous as he tried his best not to trip over his new shoes and scuff them up while following the Malfoys' brisk pace down the street. Harry and Draco chatted a little in the street when they could, but he noticed Draco clamming up whenever they first walked into a store. After awhile, he'd relax a little, and start babbling on about other things Harry had never heard of before like Chocolate Frog cards, the Floo system, and moving portraits. Harry's head buzzed from all the new information, and for every question answered, a million new ones took its place.

As they entered a shop called Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Harry started at all the interesting smells and sights inside. Draco, noticing that Harry was no longer holding onto his every whisper, gave a proud smirk. "We'll buy our potions ingredients here. Father's old friend, Severus Snape, is the Potions teacher at school. He's been over loads to tutor me."

As Draco babbled on about Potions, Harry listened with rapt fascination and envy. Harry tried to smother that nasty jealous voice inside him that envied Draco his magical upbringing. He just kept smiling and asking polite questions as they bought a basic ingredients kit and a few extra until he could manage to keep the straining envy at bay. He then continued with a genuine smile, unaware of the elder Malfoys' strict scrutiny of his emotional state.

After buying the rest of his equipment and the conversation having switched to basic charms and jinxes ("_Tarantallegra_ is a good basic jinx to start with, but I know a few good hexes, too"), they finally arrived at the most anticipated stop of the day: Ollivander's Wand Shop.

_A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. _

_The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. _

_A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that _the Malfoys just ignored and continued standing_. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. _

_The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. _

_"__Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped._ The elder Malfoys only appeared slightly startled and rather annoyed while Draco appeared to have started so hard he bumped into the chair.

_An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. _

_"__Hello," said Harry awkwardly. _Draco gave an embarassed 'huff' before straightening importantly and giving a very stiff "Good afternoon."

Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to even notice the Malfoys and continued to stare at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

_"__Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." _

_Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. _

_"__Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."_

_Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. _

_"__And that's where…" _

_Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. _

_"__I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" _

_He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted_ the Malfoys.

"Ah, Lucius and Narcissa! How wonderful to see you again! Still keep your wand in your cane, Lucius? Elm, fifteen inches with a dragon heartsring, wasn't it? And Narcissa, last I saw you with all your sisters. Ivy, thirteen inches with unicorn hair. I trust you've kept them in fine condition?"

Lucius gave a sharp nod while Narcissa looked mildly offended at the barest suggestion that they wouldn't take care of their wands.

"And this must be young Draco I presume?" Mr. Ollivander asked, peering intently at Draco who did his best to appear unperturbed, but Harry could tell that Mr. Ollivander was quickly unnerving the youngest Malfoy.

Lucius tapped his cane lightly to draw Mr. Ollivander's attention back to him as he gestured at Draco. "If you would," Lucius said pointedly.

"Very well," Mr. Ollivander said, unfazed by Lucius's impatience. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'll step over here, please. Yes, right there, thank you. Your wand arm?"

Draco held up his right arm as Mr. Ollivander _pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "_I'm sure you're already aware, young Mr. Malfoy, that _every Ollivander wand has a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."_

Harry listened curiously while he watched Draco scowl as the tape measure began to take measurements all over by itself. He fought to keep the smile off his face as he saw Draco go cross-eyed while peering at the tape measure that was currently measuring between his nostrils. Meanwhile, Mr. Ollivander was taking down boxes off the shelves.

"_That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. _Malfoy. _Try this one_. Oak and phoenix feather. Twelve inches. Rigid."

Draco gave it a wave and looked disdainfully at Mr. Ollivander when he snatched it away almost at once.

"Chestnut and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Flexible. Try –"

Draco tried – but he had barely even touched it when Mr. Ollivander replaced it with another.

"No, no, no! Here, willow and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches. Whippy. Go on, try it!"

Draco tried and tried. This continued for another couple of minutes before on the twelfth try, Mr. Ollivander seemed to get the reaction he was looking for.

"Here, hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches. Reasonably springy."

Draco took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and his face visibly brightened. With an eager look, he raised his wand and brought down a stream and emerald and silver sparks that shimmered to the ground like the tail of a shooting star. Lucius and Narcissa looked on proudly at their son's awed expression as he caressed his wand lovingly in his hands. After a few moments, his father tapped him lightly with his cane, and like a switch being turned, Draco once more looked impassively up at Mr. Ollivander and nodded at the beaming man.

"Bravo, yes. Well done," Mr. Ollivander said, looking at the wand. Harry had the strangest feeling that the praise was for the wand, not Draco.

Lucius quickly drew the man's attention as he paid him for the wand, a wand servicing kit, and a couple of wand holsters. Finally, when their business was concluded, they all turned to look at me. Harry swallowed reflexively, uneasy at being the subject of the Malfoy family's impassive stares and Mr. Ollivander's bright, luminescent gaze.

"Well now, it's your turn, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, siccing the tape measure on me after I held up my right arm. With a flick of his wand, the other wands Draco had tried where in their boxes and on the shelves he'd originally pulled them down from. Meanwhile, he took different boxes down from their shelves. When he turned back around, he dismissed the tape measure, and picked out a wand from the small pile he'd made.

"Here, Mr. Potter. _Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."_

Harry kept trying different wands, but Mr. Ollivander kept snatching them away and handing him a different one. He'd already taken twice as long as Draco already. _The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become._

"_Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."_

_Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"_

_He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… Curious…"_

"_Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's _curious?"_

_Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."_

_Harry swallowed._

"_Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."_

Harry glanced over at the Malfoys and saw Lucius staring at him sharply, Narcissa gazing at him wide eyed, and Draco gaping at him, thunderstruck. Harry hurriedly paid him for the wand, and followed the Malfoys in buying a wand servicing kit and two wand holsters. Nobody said a word while he paid Mr. Ollivander, and he _bowed them from his shop._

Harry stared straight ahead, not looking at the Malfoys except to follow them as they stiffly made their way back down Diagon Alley. As the crowd thinned, Lucius swiftly pulled him into a narrow, empty alleyway when nobody was watching. Narcissa and Draco covered the entrance and slid into easy conversation while blocking the view of the alley from others. The whole dingy alley was covered in shadows, and Harry uneasily looked up at Lucius. Mr. Malfoy stared at me intently for a moment before regaining his air of aloofness.

"Well, Mr. Potter, this is where we leave you for now. I'll begin to work shortly on assuring that you are removed from those muggles' residence and placed somewhere more fitting. In the meantime, study your books and think about what we've previously discussed. We look forward to seeing you at the platform on the first of September," he intoned silkily before motioning us back out as if nothing had happened after I nodded.

We walked in silence towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once we were through the wall, the Malfoys said farewell. Draco and Harry exchanged goodbyes as well, and Draco promised to write him using their family owl. Both looked disappointed at having to say goodbye to their new friend so soon. Harry watched silently as the Malfoys slipped back through the wall while Harry entered the nearly empty pub to see Hagrid sitting at a nearby table. When Hagrid saw who had entered, he stood up so abruptly that he nearly knocked the table over. Harry heard indignant hooting from behind Hagrid who beckoned Harry over. Curious, Harry walked over to Hagrid as he righted the table before putting a cage on top of it.

Harry's eyes widened. In the cage, looking quite irritated at all the manhandling, was a beautiful snowy owl. Harry looked back and forth between the owl and Hagrid stupidly.

"It's yer birthday present. In't she beautiful? I got yer animal for yeh. She's a snowy owl. _All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." _

"She's gorgeous," Harry breathed, stroking her feathers through the cage. She seemed to preen at the compliment. Harry turned to Hagrid and stammered _his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. _

"_Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys." _

Harry swallowed silently, unable to look Hagrid in the eye at that statement. He just kept petting his owl who soaked up all the attention. Hagrid shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess I'd better get yeh back then. I hope yeh had a good time with yer new friend," Hagrid said uneasily. Harry nodded and smiled, looking up at Hagrid. "Yeah. Draco's fun," Harry said honestly. "Well, er, tha's good, I s'pose," Hagrid said awkwardly.

They didn't talk anymore as _they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said._

_He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them.__Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow._

_"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid._

_Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words._

_"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, _the Malfoys, _Mr. Ollivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."_

_Hagrid leant across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile._

_"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."_

_Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope._

_"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yer soon, Harry."_

_The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone._


End file.
